Volveras
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: etto es un Songfic de la cancion de Ricky Martin con la cancion de Volveras etto es mi primer Fic de Sakura espero que sea de su agrado


VOLVERAS

Ricky Martín

Songfic

Miyako1912

_Solo tú Solamente tú lo sabrás_

_Mira lo que siento_

_Un amor de viento nada más_

-Sakura…. Yo te amo….- una chica de pelo café claro solo meritada esas palabras te Amo, palabra fáciles pero difíciles de pronunciar. Ella lo amada también pero el amor no se vive de lejos shaoran se había ido de Japón y tal vez nunca el regresara .la chica al pensar eso solo se inclino y mirando hacia abajo y lloro.

_Yo que te ame Que jamás te mentí_

_Me entregue solo a ti Y te perdí_

Un chico como 15 años estada viendo como llovía la lluvia le hacia recordar y solo mas recuerdos y su gran deseo de regresar junto sakura y decirle que la amada pero ya habían pasado tan solo 5 años desde que el se marcho de Japón y se mudo a China

Flash

Shaoran.. Espera…. Por favor….- de de tubo la chica tomando respiración de tanto correr solo para Alcanzarlo.

Por su parte el Chico solo Voltio a verla y con una sonrisa de despidió

Shaoran. Regresa Vuelve… no me dejes… - La chica tomo energías y volvió a correr hacia el. Hasta que lo alcanzo y ella lo toma de la mano y lo detiene

Sakura. Me tengo que ir mi avión me espera, creo que ganaste no?.. tienes las cartas Clow en tu poder es hora que me marche yo a mi País. El chico tenia el corazón hecho pedazos. Pero le salía bien el fingir delante de ella auque el estada muriendo por dentro.

No. Yo quiero que te quedes junto a mi.- la chica toda roja se lo confeso al fin

Lo siento Kinomoto. Me tengo que ir. El chico agarro sus maletas y en ese momento la chica lo agarra de del brazo y le va un beso al joven Lee.

Sakura……, me tengo que ir- el chico toma su camino corriendo y huyendo no quería voltear y verla llorar a ella, el algún día regresaría a su lado para estar junto con ella siempre.

Flash Fin

_Volverás, volverás_

_Seguro que pronto vuelves a mi vida_

_Y ya nunca me darás besos en sequía_

_A mi lado beberás toda mi energía_

Había pasado tan solo 1 día que Shaoran había estado meditando y tomo su decisión y tal vez seria una sorpresa para ella o para el, una mala para el tal vez ella ya no lo espero y se olvido de el su gran temor, regresar y pasar como un extraño para Sakura, su mayor temor el mas grande. Pero una tenia la esperanza que ella aun lo esperada y por fin serian ambos Felices.

En eso el chico tomo el primer taxi que vio y se dirigió al aeropuerto de China, sin avisar a nadie de su gran visita a Japón la única que le ayudo en todo fue su prima Meiling que tenia ánimos que Shaoran fuera feliz auque el tendría que alejarse de ella y de su familia. Al fin el chico llego y tomo el primer vuelo directo a Japón.

_Solo tu solamente tu lo sabrás_

_Este es mi secreto_

_Una carta escrita en el mar_

_Te desee Por encima de mí_

_Y apostándote te jugué Y te perdí_

La chica estada de regreso a su casa, Tomoyo la había invitado a comer a su casa y pues Sakura no podía negarse a su Mejor Amiga y así fue al regresar abrió la puerta, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, fue ala cocina y tomo un refresco de su refrigerador y tomo rumbo a su recamara.

De repente Suena el timbre ella se para rápido le extraño ya que su hermano había salido con Yukito entonces el no podría ser y menos su padre el estaría dando clases en la Universidad y su ultima Opción Tomoyo pero ella la vio hace como 15 minutos entonces quien pudo ser, la chica empezó a dudar. Abrió la puerta y se quedo totalmente paralizada. Sus ojos le estaban mintiendo o era realidad.

Sakura. – un Chico de su misma edad la miro con ternura y su primer Impulso fue abrazarla

Shaoran.- dijo ella con lagrimas aun no lo podría creer el estada de regreso

Regrese al fin solo para estar junto a ti y nunca irme- dijo el chico

Pero tu familia, le interrumpió ella- con cara de nerviosismo

Todo arreglado por fin estaré junto a ti Sakura.- el chico le sonríe y se quedan abrazados

_Volverás, volverás..._

Fin

---

Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta serie tal vez no sea el mas así bonito pero hice mi intento espero que les aya gustado


End file.
